Goodbye little world
by Charisma6
Summary: Au moment de mourir devant les portes du paradis, Kato repense à sa vie passée..


Titre: Goodbye little world

Auteur:Charisma6

Résumé: PG-13, rien d'explicite en fait Au moment de mourir devant les portes de l'Atsilouth, Katô repense à sa vie ...Fic Accompagnée de la chanson "Rodéo" de Zazie que je trouve appropriée :)

Dédicace : pour From paradise et Butterflyofevil, merci de toutes vos reviews qui me tiennent chaud au cœur ï

Rodéo... 

_C'est la vie...Pas le paradis._

Putain de merde...Et voilà, je vais mourir. Qu'est-ce que ca peut bien faire de se sentir vider de toute substance ? De toute façon, je suis déjà mort..Cette matière organique qui me constitue se décompose à vue d'œil et il ne me reste presque aucun souvenirs. Uriel avait vraiment bien fait son travail...Si jamais on se revoit ma belle brune, fais moi penser à te remercier.

T'es tombé dans le piège 

_Cowboy t'as misé sur le mauvais cheval_

_C'est ton premier cri, tout le monde applaudit_

_Ca fait plaisir mais ca fait mal..._

Alors c'est donc ca le paradis ? Des cadavres qui jonchent le sol, une odeur de pourriture qui vous fait ressentir les âffres de la mort, un dieu immonde prêt à maltraiter ces monstres pour les rendre beaux et cruels ? C'est donc ca la sainteté des anges ...Qu'est-ce que ca peut bien foutre ? Je n'ai jamais crû en rien, que ce soit en la terre, le paradis ou l'enfer. J'ai toujours chevauché seul, ma main ne s'est tendu vers aucune personne terrestre ou morte .Il n'y a plus rien de bon en moi. Mes yeux ont passé leur vie à suinter de larmes, une vie entière à chercher l'obscurité. Par cette porte que j'ai refermé sur ceux qui croyaient être mes amis, je clame mon arrogance d'échapper à la vie...Et oui, je vous emmerde tous autant que vous êtes à avoir voulu me sauver de cette déchéance. Et si j'aimais ma méchanceté et mon malheur, et si j'aimais vous voir me détester, chercheriez-vous toujours à vouloir m'emmener de l'autre côté ? Je n'ai cherché qu'à mener mes propres combats, vous utilisant comme pions pour me sentir fier d'être mon propre héros.

Tu tombes sur maman, tu te dis finalement que t'aurais pu tomber plus mal... 

_Cowboy n'oublie pas qu'il est à bascule ton cheval.._

_Rodéo..._

_C'est la vie, pas le paradis._

Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que l'on m'aime, vous êtes seuls coupables de votre désespoir à présent. Quand je me regardais dans le miroir, je voyais un héros dont j'étais fier et qui menait sa propre vie. Quel héros ...Drogué jusqu'au bout de la nuit, tuant sans hésiter, faisant verser des larmes de sang à sa sœur. Vous ne m'avez jamais rien offert de bon, jamais voulu m'aider, sauf pour votre satisfaction personnelle. Alors je vous ai détesté...Tout simplement car je me haïssais. Je ne voulais pas qu'on m'aime, et je ne le veux toujours pas. Maman, voilà pourquoi je t'ai tant meutri durant toutes ces années..Je suis sorti de ton ventre qui m'a donné la vie, tu es responsable de ce malheur. Si seulement j'avais pu rester un fœtus mort dans tes entrailles ...Je n'ai rien d'un sauveur. Il est beau le héros, assis dans le sang de dieu, attendant que l'apocalypse s'abatte sur lui. Vous vous êtes trompés, je n'ai aucun courage.

_D'abord a quatre pattes, _

_Tu tombes tu te rattrapes..._

_Et puis l'école on peut pas dire que ca t'emballe_

_Tu traines dehors_

_Cowboy t'es le plus fort, pour la défonse et la cavale .._

Et cet homme à l'intérieur, cet homme qui se dit être Kira...Sempaï est mort. Cette âme qui l'habite à présent est aussi profonde et sombre que la mienne. Il n'hésite jamais à tuer..La blessure qu'il m'a faite au ventre est peut-être la meilleure qu'on m'est faite. Sacré Kira.. Toi aussi tu as toujours cherché à m'aider. Regarde où ca t'as conduit, maintenant tu es un bouffon au service d'un être en état de décomposition. C'est ca la vie dont tu rêvais ? On pouvait pas dire que la vie t'emballait non plus, tu ne pourras jamais me prétendre le contraire...Je ne t'ai presque jamais vu sourire. Ce cœur que tu cachais et qui nous protégeait, Setsuna et moi, ce cœur était-il vraiment de pierre ? Toi aussi tu voulais être un héros... On était pas si différent en fait...On est tous les deux des ordures. Setsuna lui est un vrai ange salvateur. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'a jamais voulu prouvé à personne qu'il existait.

Tu laisses ta famille et tu tombes les filles 

_Qu'elles pleurent tu t'en fiches pas mal..._

_Une nuit, une heure, une seconde de bonheur_

_Comme toutes ces pilules que t'avales .._

C'est toi Kira qui a fait de moi ce que j'étais. Tu me relevais quand je tombais, tu me fournissais ces pilules qui me faisaient tenir le coup. Plus tu cherchais à te racheter de tes crimes de cette vie passée, plus je te haïssais.En réalité, je t'ai détesté plus que quiconque sur cette terre. Plus que ma mère, mon père, plus que Rochel ou que même dieu. Tu es le seul qui m'ait fait réussir à aimer ...

Rodéo... 

_C'est la vie, pas la paradis._

Et merde, même plus de feu pour me griller une clope avant de me présenter devant le destructeur suprême.

T'es tombé dans le piège 

_Et le nez dans la neige en rose, vers le paradis_

_Tu parles d'un héros, fauché en plein galop.._

_Et dire que tout le monde applaudit._

« Tiens.tu te débrouilles pour jamais avoir de feu sur toi. Finalement tu l'as mené ce combat... »

Sempaï est là et de sa main droite il me tend un briquet. La plupart des gens se dirait que j'hallucine mais je sais que c'est vraiment lui. Et puis, de toute façon je suis complètement cinglé, a quoi bon me chercher encore des excuses comme j'ai passé ma vie à le faire ?

« Et toi alors, tu ne l'as peut-être pas eu ta fin ? »

Il ne me répond plus rien.

Tu tombes, tu te relèves 

_Jusqu'au jour où tu crèves_

_Tout ca pour tomber dans l'oubli..._

_C'est fini cowboy, fini..._

J'ai toujours voulu chevaucher ma vie. Et après tout ce que j'ai fait, tout ce mal que je me suis donné pour mourir dans ma conception héroïque, je crois que personne ne se souviendra de moi . De toute façon...J'ai crée ma propre histoire, je l'ai vécu, je suis tombé et maintenant je vais disparaître.C'est simplement la vie, un truc que Setsuna et Sara ne semblent pas avoir compris. J'ai fini ma course..Et j'ai perdu.

Rodéo...Rodéo... 

_C'est la vie, pas le paradis._

_On peut pas tomber plus bas..._

Cette lumière brûlante est en train d'arriver droit sur moi.

C'est la vie, pas le paradis... 

Ma réflexion fut court en fin de compte..Je n'ai presque pas vécu.

C'est la vie, pas le paradis... 

Goodbye little world.

C'est la vie, pas le paradis... 

On se reverra sans doute ...

C'est la vie, pas le paradis... 

Mon petit Setsu.

FIN

Voilà c'était pas très long mais j'ai écrit ce que je pensais devoir écrire, alors vous en pensez quoi ?


End file.
